The Ultimate Enemy Returns
The Ultimate Enemy Returns is a new movie. Summary Sonata accidentally breaks the Thermos containing the older darker future self of Danny Phantom, Dark Danny. Now it is up to Sonata to save the future and the past before Dan wreaks havoc on her friends and the world. Plot Sonata's curiosity/Dan Phantom's release The film starts with Aryan (the male version of Ariel and a techno-merman) in human form and watching Danny Phantom help Danielle Phantom control her ghost powers. Meanwhile, Sonata is curious about what Dan Phantom looks like and sneaks into the Fenton lab to take a peak. She careful lifts the Thermos containing Dan from a lab table and slowly opens it, deciding that one little peak at Dan's appearance can't hurt. But by the time she opens it, Danny (now in his human form) sees her holding it and tries to tell her to close it before Dan can attempt an escape. However, during the struggle with the Thermos, Sonata accidentally drops it causing the gang to gasp in horror. At first, nothing seems to have happened, much to the gang's relief, but then the word Released appears on the side of the Thermos causing the gang to gasp again. A white flame flies out of the Thermos and becomes the menacing figure of Dan Phantom himself. Happy to be free after many years of imprisonment, Dan reveals his plan to change the past so he can restore the future. When Dan begins to say what Syndrome says in The Incredibles, Thomas throws a piece of metal at him but Dan dodges and uses his telekinesis to immobilize Thomas and the gang. Dan tells Thomas that he just got him monologuing and that he might need to work on his reactions. Dan then blasts a hole in the roof, saying he has to go restore his future and grabs Sonata in the process. Dan then flies away, cackling evilly and Sonata still in his hand. Ryan has an idea and goes ghost so he can follow Dan. After an intense aireal chase, Dan escapes with Sonata. Ryan goes back to the others and they devise a plan to rescue Sonata. Rescue Sonata/Ryan's and Sonata's chat The gang go on a mission to find Sonata and split into two teams to cover more ground. Aryan remembers how Ryan and Ariel sing Part of Your World as they continue to look for Sonata. Trivia * * * * * * * *will work for * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Sonata's curiosity/Dan Phantom's release *Rescue Sonata/Ryan's and Sonata's chat * * *A plan to defeat Dan/ * * * * * * * * * * * * *Victory party/ * *Post Credits: Songs *Rainbow Rocks *Embrace the Magic * *Better Then Ever *Part of Your World (sung by Ryan and Ariel in a flashback) * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan